Disney Channel (International)/Bounce and Ribbon Idents and Bumpers
This is the page for the idents and bumpers of Disney Channel Worldwide from 15 March 2003 until September 2011. '' Ident Summary The 2002 idents and bumpers use a single theme: the logo, which is an outline of Mickey Mouse's head shape with the "Disney Channel" text inside it. The bumpers feature 3D backgrounds with various interactive scenes inside the logo. The idents use a similar theme, except it utilizes live-action footage. The idents were created by Razorfish, while the bumpers and graphics were designed by CA Square. The basic ''Hip idents and bumpers began to be used in the U.S. on October 7, 2002 and in international markets on March 15, 2003. An additional set of more than sixty bumpers premiered in June 2003. According to Scott Hicks, vice president and managing director of Disney Channel in the Middle East, in a press release, "Our network's new global identity brings our brand positioning to life both visually and emotionally thereby connecting the real world of kids and families to the magical world of Disney." The Hip design package (which replaced the 1997 Disney Channel on-air look in the U.S.) voiced the channel's kick-start into the new millennium with a message of friendship to the family viewing audience of the 21st century. Moreover, Disney Channel started using a series of celebrity bumpers still in use, featuring live-action or animated characters often drawing the Disney Channel logo using a glow stick. In 2006, CA Square updated the on-air design by creating program-specific logos, idents, and graphics for most Disney Channel Original programs or Disney Channel animated series during that year. Also, a few more idents are added to the set, which detracted from the original look and now used 3D interactive footage inside the logo and a different logo animation. On January 2007, Disney Channel kept the 2002 logo, but the Hip look was replaced with new idents and graphics, which feature a ribbon swirling around until it morphs into the logo. On 2010, new mini-idents were produced for specific programs. |-|2002 Idents= Main Idents DisneyDogBath2003.png|Dog Bath DisneyFirefly2003.png|Firefly DisneyGlowstick2003.png|Glowstick DisneyShip2003.png|Treasure DisneyMermaid2003.png|Mermaids DisneyCastle2003.png|Castle (The Wonderful World of Disney) DisneyMondo2003.png|''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (Italy) DisneyJungle2003.png|Jungle DisneyPillow2003.png|Pillow Fight DisneyInsect2003.png|Insects DisneyScary2003.png|Scary Sister DisneyMoter2003.png|Dirt Bike DisneyDogBall2003.png|Dog and Butterfly DisneySandpit2003.png|Dinosaur/Sandpit DisneyDinner2003.png|TV Dinner DisneyDog2003.png|Dog Food DisneyRockstar2003.jpg|Rockstar DisneyFridge2003.PNG|Fridge DisneyCandy2003.PNG|Candy & Sprinkle DisneyRock2003.PNG|Rock Climbing DisneyDaySat2003.png|Satellites (Day Version) DisneyDarkSat2003.png|Satellites (Night Version) DisneyGirlKeyboard2003.png|Keyboard (Version 1) DisneyBoyKeyboard2003.png|Keyboard (Version 2) Disneychannelkeyboardtvcap.PNG|Keyboard (Version 3) Dctwwebsiteid.png|Keyboard (Version 4) DisneyMickeyStick2003.png|Mickey Mouse DisneyJakeStick2003.png|Jake Thomas DisneyPeytonStick2010.png|Peyton List (Jessie) DisneyPerry2008.png|Perry the Platypus DisneyYellow2003.png|Yellow Glow Stick |-|2002 Presentation= Original "Up Next" Bumpers DisneyDogBlue2003.png|Dog Biscuit (Blue) DisneyDogRed2003.png|Dog Biscuit (Red) DisneyDigitalBlue2003.png|Digital (Blue) DisneyDigitalGreen2003.png|Digital (Green) DisneySpeakerBlue2003.png|Speaker (Blue) DisneySpeakerRed2003.png|Speaker (Yellow) DisneySpaceGreen2003.png|Space (Green) DisneySpaceBlue2003.png|Space (Blue) DisneyBubblesYellow2003.png|Bubbles (Yellow) DisneyBubblesRed2003.png|Bubbles (Red) DisneyButterflyYellow2003.png|Butterfly (Blue) DisneyButterflyRed2003.png|Butterfly (Red) Original Trailer Endboards DisneyBike2003.png|Bike DisneyDrums2003.png|Drums DisneyFabric2003.png|Fabric DisneyFish2003.png|Fish DisneyGlobe2003.png|Globe DisneyJoystick2003.png|Joystick DisneyKite2003.png|Kite DisneyPizza2003.png|Pizza DisneyPopcorn2003.png|Popcorn DisneySoccer2003.png|Soccer Later Additions DisneyZap2003.png|Zapping Zone (France) DisneyBlueCircles2003.png|Blue Circles (Latin America) DisneySpider2003.png|Spider DisneyMouse2003.png|Computer Mouse DisneyDolphins2003.png|Dolphins DisneySquid2003.png|Squid DisneyPuzzle2003.png|Jigsaw Puzzle DisneyValentines2004.jpg|Valentine's Day DisneyCake2003.png|Birthday Cake (Purple) DisneyCakeBlue2003.png|Birthday Cake (Blue) DisneyRacingMeter2003.png|Racing Meter DisneyKaleidoscope2003.png|Kaleidoscope DisneyPsychicSummer2004.png|Psychic Summer DisneyMushrooms2003.png|Mushrooms DisneyMickey75thScandivania2003.png|Mickey's 75th Birthday (Scandinavia) DisneyMonstersInc2003.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' DisneyHotelDoceHotel2003.png|''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' (Portugal) DisneyFireworks2006.png|Disney Channel Games 2006 DisneyMagnetTude2004.png|Magnet-Tude DisneyBats2006.png|Flying Bats (France) DisneyBowlathon2006.png|Sing Along Bowl-A-Thon DisneyGolf2003.png|Golf DisneyRobot2003.png|Robot DisneyMagicBox2003.png|Magic Box DisneySatellite2003.png|Satellite DisneySuburbs2003.png|Suburbs DisneyBluePicnic2003.png|Blue Picnic DisneyRedPicnic2003.png|Red Picnic DisneyChemistry2003.png|Chemistry DisneyChannelAlbum2003.png|Album DisneySkateboard2003.png|Skateboard (Green) DisneyYellowSkateboard2003.png|Skateboard (Yellow) DisneyRedHotdog2003.png|Red Hot Dog DisneyYellowHotDog2003.png|Swinging DisneyCatandMouse2003.png|Cat and Mouse DisneyRedCarpet2003.png|Red Carpet DisneyElevator2003.png|Elevator DisneyScrapbook2003.png|Scrapbook DisneyBook2006.png|Book DisneyBlend2003.png|Blender DisneyWaterfall2003.png|Waterfall DisneyBalloon2003.png|Balloons DisneyPinata2003.png|Pinata DisneyBasketball2003.png|Basketball DisneySpaghetti2003.png|Spaghetti DisneyOuterLimits2003.png|Outer Limits DisneyRC2003.png|RC Car DisneyTimeTraveling2003.png|Time Traveling DisneySuperheroWeekend2003.png|Superhero Weekend (Portugal) DisneySpinArt2003.png|Spin Art DisneyLeaves2003.jpg|Leaves (Yellow) DisneyLeavesRed2003.png|Leaves (Red) DisneyWarp2003.png|Time Warp DisneyCity2003.png|City DisneyBug2003.png|Bug DisneyEasterEgg2003.png|Easter Egg DisneyUnderwaterCastle2003.png|Underwater Castle bandicam 2019-06-26 18-33-22-177.png|Studio Disney (Australia) DisneyVacances2006.png|Summer Vacation (France) DisneySurfboard2003.png|Surfboard (Blue) DisneyGreenSurfboard2003.jpg|Surfboard (Green) DisneyBlueHotdog2003.png|Blue Hot Dog DisneySpotlight2006.png|Spotlight DisneyCurtains2006.png|Curtains DisneyLatinoSummer2006.png|Pool (Latin America) DisneyAprilFools2003.png|April Fools Day (Germany) DisneyTreasureChest2003.png|Treasure Chest DisneyBall2003.png|Balls DisneyCloud2003.png|Clouds DisneyTestcard2003.png|Testcard (Taiwan) DisneyDoorknob2003.png|Doorknob (Portugal) DisneyMuscleSign2003.png|Muscle Sign DisneyMarble2003.png|Marbles DisneyMonsterAward2003.png|Monster Award DisneyStrawberries2003.png|Strawberries DisneyNavigation2003.jpg|Navigation DisneyWashingMachine2003.png|Washing Machine DisneyJungleLeaves2006.png|Jungle Leaves DisneyRavenandCo2003.png|''Raven & Co'' (Portugal) DisneyPopsicle2003.png|Popsicles (Italy) DisneyDisco2003.png|Disco Ball DisneyAward2003.png|Award DisneyLizard2003.png|Lizard DisneyStreet2003.png|Street DisneyMusicNotes2003.png|Music Notes DisneyVines2003.png|Vines DisneyRunning2003.jpg|Running DisneyPinball2003.png|Pinball Machine (Italy) DisneyLocker2003.png|Lockers (Red) DisneyGreenLocker2003.jpg|Lockers (Green) DisneyHalloween2003.png|Potion Bottle (France) DisneyScaryBat2005.png|Bats DisneyNewMoon2006.png|New Moon DisneyDice2003.png|Game Board DisneyBag2003.png|Vacation Bag DisneyChristmas2003.png|Tree and Snowman DisneySanta2003.png|Santa Claus DisneyChristmasTree2003.png|Christmas Tree DisneyVault2003.png|Vault DisneyRavenNewYearsEve2003.png|A Raven New Year's Eve DisneyHouseParty2004.png|House Party DisneyFood2003.png|Japanese Food DisneyAirplane2003.png|Airplanes (Yellow) DisneyGreenAirplanes2003.PNG|Airplanes (Green) DisneySnowman2003.png|Smiling Snowman DisneySnowboard2003.PNG|Snowboard (Blue) DisneySnowboardGreen2003.png|Snowboard (Green) DisneySnowmanScarf2003.png|Snowman's Scarf (Blue) DisneySnowmanScarfGreen2003.png|Snowman's Scarf (Green) DisneyAngels2003.png|Christmas Angels DisneyMovie2006.PNG|Movie |-|2006 Presentation= Break Bumpers DisneyCrop2006.png|Alien DisneyBlueBlocks2006.png|Blue Blocks DisneyPurpleBlocks2006.png|Purple Blocks DisneyChristmas2005.png|Christmas 2005 DisneyChristmas2006.png|Christmas 2006 DisneyRedArrows2006.png|Red Arrows DisneyYellowArrows2006.png|Yellow Arrows DisneyBlueGarden2006.png|Blue Garden DisneyPurpleGarden2006.png|Purple Garden DisneyHive2006.png|Hive DisneyRedLiquid2006.png|Red Liquid DisneyGreenLiquid2006.png|Green Liquid DisneyYellowNucleus2006.png|Yellow Nucleus DisneyBlueNucleus2006.png|Blue Nucleus DisneyBlueRobot2006.png|Blue Robot DisneyYellowRobot2006.png|Yellow Robot Program-specific Logos DisneyLamp2003.png|''American Dragon: Jake Long'' DisneyDave2003.png|''Dave the Barbarian'' DisneyBuzz2003.png|''The Buzz on Maggie'' DisneyLizzie2003.png|''Lizzie McGuire'' DisneyLiloandStitch2006.png|''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' DisneyPhill2003.png|''Phil of the Future'' DisneyPossible2003.png|''Kim Possible'' DisneyRecess2003.png|''Recess: The Series'' DisneyRaven2003.png|''That's So Raven'' DisneySuiteLife2003.png|''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' DisneySuiteLife2005.png|''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' (Spain) DisneyTarzan2003.png|''The Legend of Tarzan'' DisneyBuzz2006.png|''The Buzz on Maggie'' (USA) DisneyEmperor2003.png|''The Emperor's New School'' DisneyAladdin2003.png|''Aladdin'' (Italy) Jungleboogie-endpromo.JPG|''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' (Scandinavia) disneychannelraoulshowscandinavia.JPG|''The Raoul Show'' (Scandinavia) DisneyArtAttack2006.png|''Art Attack'' DisneyReplacements2006.png|''The Replacements'' (Germany) DisneyHannahMontana2006.png|''Hannah Montana'' DisneyWitch2006.png|''W.I.T.C.H.'' (USA) DisneyLloyd2005.png|''Lloyd in Space'' (Scandinavia) DisneyBuzzSpain2006.png|''The Buzz on Maggie'' (Spain) DisneyHouseofMouse2006.png|''House of Mouse'' (Spain) DisneySabrina2006.png|''Sabrina: The Animated Series''/''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (Spain) DisneyPippi2006.png|''Pippi Longstocking'' (Spain) |-|2007 Idents= Original Set DisneyCarpet2007.png|Red Carpet DisneyCreate2007.png|Creativity DisneyDisco2007.png|Dance DisneySport2007.png|Soccerball DisneySelf2007.png|Self Expression DisneyGarden2007.png|Nature DisneyConsturct2007.png|Construction DisneyRace2007.png|Virtual Racer DisneyBlue2010.jpg|Blue DisneyOrange2010.jpg|Orange DisneyHollywood2007.PNG|Hollywood DisneyBee2007.PNG|Bee DisneyCompass2007.png|Compass Dctwtmb.png|Medieval Dctwreccessnwxt.png|Sports Program-specific Logos DisneyGood2010.jpg|Good Luck Charlie DisneyHannah2010.jpg|Hannah Montana DisneyHow2010.jpg|How to be Indie DisneyOverruled2010.jpg|Overruled! DisneyPhineas2010.jpg|Phineas & Ferb DisneyShake2010.jpg|Shake It Up DisneySonny2010.jpg|Sonny with a Chance DisneySuite2010.jpg|Suite life on Deck DisneyWizards2010.jpg|Wizards of Waverly Place Disney-H20-Poland.png|H2O: Just Add Water (Poland) Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Special logos Category:Disney Channel logos and idents Category:International Category:Television idents Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International Category:Disney Channels Worldwide